Cuerda Floja
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: Corría, no entendía… ¿por qué Edward?, ¿por qué me traicionó?; y sólo pensaba en sus labios besando a otra y en sus orbes esmeraldas pidiendo perdón. Y sabía que no miraría atrás, solo debía continuar…sólo debía escapar. E/B.AH.
1. Objeto inanimado

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es mía._

_Notas de la autora: Dedicado a Roxa y Yacko por su cumpleaños, espero que les guste. Este es puede llegar a ser un mini-fic, y el primer capítulo me guíe, por un one-shot que publiqué de Harry Potter. También va para mi hermanita Sharon, deja la depresión que tienes._

* * *

**Cuerda Floja**

**Objeto inanimado**

* * *

_Porque la traición la destrozo… porque el que más me amo; en un objeto inanimado la convirtió._

* * *

El día había estado lluvioso, pero aún así decidí irte a buscar a la Academia de Música; te imaginé sentado en el gran piano de cola negra mientras tocabas mi nana. Iba sólo porque me habías citado, porque quería verte, quería fundirme en tus esmeraldas y sentir la calidez de tu sonrisa; y aunque sinceramente odiará la lluvia; en mí vida significaba un mal augurio, casi siempre llegaba a suceder algo malo. Dejé estos pensamientos de lado, a fin de cuentas tú nunca me lastimarías, era un imposible que lo hicieras.

Pero me encontraba equivocada, ya que cuando llegué, no encontré al muchacho que me quitaba el sueño, tocando esa dulce melodía que me había compuesto. Encontré a un muchacho completamente desconocido para mí, encontré a un muchacho besándose con otra.

Y mi corazón se hizo añicos, me destrozaste y con ello todos mis sueños junto a ti. No pensé, sólo corrí, rogando no tropezarme; buscando que la lluvia se confundiera con las lágrimas de furia y dolor. Mas cuando sentí el llamado de tú voz aterciopelada, quise detenerme pero el recuerdo de verte besándote con otra, me carcomía, porque esa otra era por la que dijiste que no sentías nada, porque era un estúpida que creía tus palabras bonitas, tus caricias furtivas; pero lo más probable es que con ella te burlabas de mí, había sido una pobre ilusa.

Me percaté que me seguías, y no pude odiarme por pensar que te veías demasiado sexy bajo la lluvia, mas no dejaría que me alcanzarás, ¿para qué?, para que me dijeras que me amabas, que ella no era nada, que ella te besó. Y yo, como una tonta te creería y seguiría viviendo entre mentiras; logré parar un taxi, solté el primer lugar que se me viniera a la mente y el auto se puso en marcha, cualquier lugar sería bueno sí no estabas tú.

Traté de limpiar mis lágrimas; mas no pude evitar volver mi vista y echarte una última mirada, tu cabello cobrizo completamente mojado, tus grandes esmeraldas rogando perdón, la ropa pegada a tu cuerpo, y tus labios formando un "lo siento". Sólo fijé mi vista en la carretera, tratando de olvidar este último recuerdo tuyo, tratando de olvidarte…

Y tanto es el dolor que oprime mi pecho, que no quiero saber más de ti, quiero que simplemente tu recuerdo se borre; no exista. Quiero borrar los momentos que pasamos juntos, quiero alejarte de mi vida, quiero despertarme… y volver a tener quince años, esa edad en la que por primera vez dejaste de importarme, esa en edad en la que pensé que Jacob podría ser mi novio, que podría reemplazarte. Pienso que hubiese sido mejor no hacerme amiga de Alice, al menos no me hubiese enamorado, pero también sé que cuando uno se enamora; siempre hay uno que sufre, pero la que sufre soy yo…yo que te comprendía, yo que te amó con locura. Recuerdo cuando mis amigas hablaban de nosotros, halagaban nuestra relación, decían que eras el hombre soñado; que nunca me engañarías, esas eran solo palabras… porque al final terminó sucediendo.

Observó el lugar en donde me encuentro, al menos por lo que resta del día será mejor quedarme en este lugar; ya que sé que tratarás de encontrarme, tratarás de mentir sólo para que regrese a tú lado, para que vuelva y caiga en tus redes. Pero eso no sucederá, aunque mi corazón se parta en el intento, trataré de impedirlo; porque nuestro supuesto amor fracasó, aunque yo nunca pretendí que llegará a su fin, porque fuiste tú el que lo quiso así…fuiste tú el causante.

Las lágrimas salen, descienden por mis mejillas, simplemente me odió a mi misma por llorar, porque te sigo amando, porque puedo más no quiero sacarte de mis pensamientos…porque te amó como nunca lo había hecho, porque eres especial. Me secó las lágrimas, suspiró y no puedo evitar pensar: ¡que la jodiste, que me jodiste!

Nuestra relación terminó siendo una simple pero marchita rosa, sin que a ti te importara, sin poner de tú parte para salvarla; porque yo sé que al menos la valoraba, no como tú. Tengo deseos de dormir borrando los recuerdos, quitar esta pena… que simplemente sea un mal sueño, y despertar y volver a tenerte a mí lado, quiero que vuelvas a regalar sonrisas torcidas y tus esmeraldas brillen cuando yo sonría, quiero soñar ese sueño que nunca se concretará.

Me siento en una banca y cierro los ojos, simplemente los pensamientos llegan, sueño con el "amor" que me tenías, sueños con las noches que pasamos, y sonrió interiormente; porque al final de cuentas esos son mis recuerdos más preciados, mis recuerdos guardados en el fondo de mi ser, los faroles se prenden y la luz llega a mis ojos haciendo que los abra de golpe, y todo se quiebra a mi alrededor, siento que todo se cae como débiles castillos de naipes…regreso a mi realidad, en la cual ya no estás tú, en la cual yo soy la que lloró...la realidad de un cuento de hadas que nunca se realizó y terminó destruido.

Sé que yo misma me hago daño pensando en lo sucedido, buscando una esperanza para regresar, pero nunca te negaré que fuiste lo más dulce y a la vez lo más triste de mi vida. Y sé que un haz de luz, mi esperanza; es buscar que el tiempo llegué a sanar las heridas, pero en ese tiempo, ¿qué será de mi vida?, estaré muerta en vida, estaré agonizando; seré un objeto inanimado.

Observó a mi alrededor, parejas tomadas de la mano, ¡irónico, no!; y no puedo evitar pensar que en fondo aún por más dolida que esté, te sigo amando, pesé a que traicionaste. Y me odió, por amarte, porque mis pensamientos aún siguen siendo fieles a ti, porque todavía puedo decir, sentir y pensar: ¡Edward, te amo!

* * *

**¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Dejen reviews ya sea críticas o halagos.**

**Pedidos de continuación si lo desean.**

**¿Quieren saber que piensa Edward?**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	2. Desesperación

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es mía._

_Notas de la autora: Si bien me he demorado una eternidad en actualizar, acá está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste y trataré de ponerme al día con este fic._

* * *

**Cuerda floja**

**Desesperación**

* * *

_Labios rojos atacando los tuyos, orbes chocolates llorando…y desesperación embargándote._

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia resonaban por toda la estancia, confundiéndose con la sonata que me encontraba tocando. Esperaba a mi ángel, la persona más importante en mi vida, de vez en cuando me dirigía a la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales esperando divisar tu menuda pero contorneada figura acercarse, así como sus brillantes cabellos castaños y sus cálidas orbes chocolates. Tenía un presentimiento extraño, no podría dejar en pensar en mi Bella, quería que llegué, ¡ya!, y poder irnos a cenar o pasear bajo las finas gotas de lluvia; no podía evitar mirar el reloj y ver que los minutos pasaban lentos y mi ansiedad aumenta, ¿y si le había sucedido algo?, desterré ese pensamiento de mi mente, el simple hecho de pensar que le sucedería algo malo a mi Bella hacía que me entrará una impaciencia insoportable, una impaciencia que compungía mi corazón.

Hola, Edward – la voz de Tanya me trajo a la realidad, caminó hacia mí contoneando sus caderas, mientras sonreía.

¿Deseas algo, Tanya? – pregunté educadamente. Tanya, era una compañera de la escuela de música, sabía que yo le atraía; me lo había dicho en el baile de primavera, no iba a negar que Tanya era una mujer guapa… pero mi corazón desde que tenía catorce años, pertenecía a una sola persona, mi Isabella.

Sí – contestó – podrías enseñarme la "sexta sinfonía de Beethoven" – indicó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y recogía su cabello rubio rojizo en una coleta alta.

Dirigí mis manos a las teclas e inicié la melodía, Tanya seguía con sus ojos pardos el movimiento de mis dedos, cerré mis ojos al sentirme embriagar por la melodía y dejé que mis manos siguieran las notas. Mas me sorprendí y dejé de tocar cuando sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos, me quedé estático y abrí los ojos de golpe… la mirada chocolate se confundió con la mía; sorpresa, dolor y furia se unieron, aparté a Tanya de mi lado, muy tarde la cabellera castaña estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

Lo siento – escuché decir, mientras seguía a la dueña de mis pensamientos.

La desesperación se acumulaba en mi pecho mientras la seguía, ¡Bella!, gritaba todo mi ser; ella lo había visto todo, tenía que alcanzarla, decirle la verdad, implorarle perdón…la figura se alejaba cada vez más, en ese momento le pedí al cielo, que Bella sufriera una caída, mas eso no sucedió y la lluvia me dio de lleno cuando salí de la academia, mis cabellos y mi ropa fueron empapados en un segundo, maldije a la lluvia porque opacaba mi visibilidad, sólo podía vislumbrar una mata caoba y escuchar el sonido de los pasos al correr.

Un taxi estacionó, ¡no!, pensé, no podía dejarla huir así; sentía que perdía a mi ángel, corrí más rápido pero cuando la alcancé, mi Bella ya estaba dentro del auto y le indicaba un lugar al conductor. Y de pronto el chocolate se encontró con el esmeralda, y no pude evitar perderme en sus orbes, mas mi corazón se rompió al ver que había rastros de lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, los ojos estaban algo rojos, el cabello completamente despeinado y las ropas algo ajadas y mojadas, me quedé embobado pero también sentí el pinchazo en lo más profundo de mi ser… la estaba haciendo sufrir. Lo único que pude hacer es rogar perdón con mi mirada, esperando que me creyera y bajara del auto, pero no sucedió y sólo pude formar un tímido "lo siento"… y el auto se alejó.

Corrí, aunque sabía que no la alcanzaría, corrí siguiendo al auto, que se llevaba a mi ángel, mi princesa, mi musa; mas me di por vencido cuando el auto volteó y aumentó su velocidad, respiraba agitadamente, tratando de calmarme, pensar con claridad pero no podía, tomé aire varias veces; los ojos me picaban y en mi corazón había un gran vació. Busqué mi móvil en los bolsillos de mis jeans, marqué su número se encontraba desconectado, quería gritar; no podía creer que la estaba perdiendo, sólo atiné a dejarle un mensaje de voz: "Bella, preciosa, amor; lo siento, déjame verte, déjame explicarte… no fue mi intención, te necesito", murmuré en un hilo de voz; esperé esperanzado a que prendiera el celular, a los quince minutos me di por vencido.

Regresé a la Academia de Música, y busqué mi volvo, ¡tenía que recuperarla!, la buscaría por mar y tierra, la amarraría si era necesario, pero Bella tenía que escucharme, mi ángel tenía que volver a mí…la necesitaba. Subí a mi auto, y encendí el motor, salí precipitadamente del estacionamiento, conduje por el vecindario, por los lugares que habíamos ido juntos, no la encontraba; cada vez me desesperaba más, necesitaba encontrar a Bella, necesitaba explicarle, necesitaba saber que volvería conmigo, pero lo que más necesitaba era protegerla…sentía que la había dañado, que había clavado un puñal en su corazón, que Bella estaba cayendo por pedazos, que la había destruido, y yo tenía la culpa. Volví a buscar mi celular y marqué apresuradamente el número de Jasper, necesitaba de mis amigos.

Jasper – solté desesperado, cuando la llamada fue contestada.

Edward, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó mi amigo, como siempre era demasiado intuitivo.

Bella – susurré, sintiendo que mi corazón se encogía y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

¿Qué le pasa a Bella? – escuché preguntar preocupado, a mi hermano mayor Emmett.

Bella, Tanya, yo – solté, la frustración, la desesperación y los sentimientos encontrados…todo se acumulaba en mí ser; mas mi corazón y pensamientos pedían a gritos algo: recuperar a mi Bella mientras que a mis oídos llegaba el sonido del claxon de un auto.

* * *

**¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Dejen reviews ya sea críticas o halagos.**

**¿Ahora que sucederá?, ¿pasará algo con el otro auto? ¿qué pasará con Emmett y Jasper?**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


End file.
